Quick Man and The Lost Realm
Prologue (NOTICE: The prologue is 3rd Person) There was a massive event called the Big One, wiping out many, many robots. Quick Man and Mega Man are the last two. Megaman is dying, and Quick Man is still depressed from the deaths of his fellow Wily Numbers. His life is about to change.... Chapter 1 - Depressed To think of it, I'm the last Wily Number. Not only that, but I'm the last Robot Master. Obviously my speed saved me. Megaman quit, Bass is dead, Proto Man is dead, Flash Man, or Flashie, is dead. They're dead. Megaman survived. He's stuck with in a critical condition. Lucky. ''I'm just stuck trying to get over the Big One. Stuck with my own Lasers. And yes, all powers just painfully remind me of the Big One. Suddenly, a portal appeared. I jumped in, and ran through the tube-like transport of teleportation, but I struck a tree. And blacked out. Chapter 2 - A Weird World When I got up, all I saw was the darkness. "They're all dead. That can't be Shade Man." And there was strange white objects raining down. "Now it seems creepy, dark, and empty." Suddenly, a train-like robot tripped me. "Who are you?" I said. "Charge Man. Y'know, that snortin train." "So I'm not the last Robot Master?" "I retreated here when the Big One happened. Before it did, I was exploring your hometown. I've mostly lived in this void. The only place with railroads." "Makes sense," I replied. "Why not, I'm a train!" Chapter 3 - A Dance with the Unbeatable Suddenly, three gusts of air hurtled straight for us. "QUICKIE, G'E DOWN!" "Reminds me of what I called Flash Man years before. Flashie." "Y'know, I've known him for years before you did!" I replied with a sense of surprise. Then, my fellow original Wily Number stood over us. "Now I know you very well. Dreaded Three's most dreaded member, the leader, Air Man. It's you!" "I cannot be defeated!" "Yeah. Air Man." "Who said that, because you two sound similar?" "Well, ''duh. We're both Speed types." Charge Man interrupted, "I said it." Chapter 4 - Battle! Air Man fired his Air Shooter, but before it could hit us, a robot looking like a snake took the hits. "Snake Man!" "Yes, that's my name." We had to fight Air Man. "You know you can't beat me..." I shuddered at those words. I launched my boomerangs, Charge Man used his kick, and Snake Man released his Search Snakes. (The weapons name is Search Snake.) It wasn't enough. I took a blow from one of the gusts. "Gotta shake that one off, huh?" "Probably so, Quickie!" Airman fired several barrages of tornadoes (Air Shooter fires tornadoes) at us. Chapter 5 It looked like a direct hit, when suddenly several leaves were fired at Air Man, clogging his propeller. Surrounded by a shield of leaves, it appeared to us that Wood Man was here. "Wood Man?" "Obviously." "Where'd you get that attitude from?" Chapter 6 "Why do you need to know?" Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. I shuddered. It was the strongest and deadliest member of the Genesis Unit. Hyper Storm H. To Be Continued...... Category:Stories Category:SonOfWhyachi Category:Quick Man and Company stories Category:Kinda sad Category:WIP Category:Sad Category:Chapter Book Category:Bet me 2323545344324365779898976536656454 USD that you take this seriously Category:This story has iSsUeS